


Kickback and relax

by texiut



Series: Marks on my Skin (Soulmate AU's) [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Jokes, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Soulmarks. The first words you will be told by your soulmate are written down on your body.For us humans, Soulmarks are a normal occurrence. While no one knows where they come from or why they started to show on our skin, we accept it and most of us embrace it.While for us it is normal, for cybertronians it is a whole new experience. Especially if they were walking around with words for eons, before they even knew what they meant.





	Kickback and relax

The strange symbols on their armor made Sunstreaker crazy. Both brothers had some, they were different looking, but both had them on the right side of their chest plates, near their Sparks.  
No matter how much he buffed it or painted over it, they just didn't want to go. He even changed that part of his armor once, but after some few joors the symbols came back.

Sideswipe just laughed it up and let them be. If they didn't want to go, they must be there for a reason. A reason only Primus knows.

When they were younger both of them tried to come up with explanations on why there were strips of letters -they guessed it were letters, even if they had no idea what it says or in what language it was- on their forms.

After thousands of vorns, they just accepted the weird branding they've got and when the war came, they had other things to think about. 

It was after arriving on Earth when they first heard about the same occurrence. It seemed to be a normal human phenomenon to have words inked on your skin. And while Sunstreaker did not want to have anything to do with the organics on the planet, Sideswipe eagerly wanted to hear and learn more.

That was how they learned about Soulmates. While humans don't know where they come from or why they are there, the words inked on your skin will be the first words said to you by your soulmate. The person that is destined to be your other half.

Sunstreaker didn't really know what to think about that. He already had his other half! And his so called destined soulmate being an organic? Of course, both his brother and himself had some conquests in their life's but, a sparkmate was a whole other spiel. Not many femmes were interested in twins. Being a sparkmate to not only one but to cybertronians at once just didn't appeal to them. 

On Earth, it didn't seem like it was a big deal to have more than one mate. While it wasn't the norm, some people had more than one soulmark on their body and lived in triads.

And while his brother seemed excited about the idea, talking on and on about it with the organics on base, Sunstreaker stayed for himself. But after learning the languages of Earth he couldn't resist to read the seemingly significant words on his chest plates. 

_"What do insecticons do in their spare time?"_

The first time Sideswipe looked at them, after downloading the languages he just laughed at him. Not only was it something strange to ask but it matched with his one. And while they both knew that it could not be otherwise, they were still glad they got the same person.

 

It was months later, both twins were sitting outside of the base, watching the humans run around when Sideswipe spotted one human femme walk towards them. And while it wasn't something new for him, not many humans came near him when his brother was there. The resting scowl of his often times frightening them.  
But it seemed this one was a little braver than the others.

"I think your twin's faceplates will stay like that if he doesn't stop frowning. Maybe he needs a joke?" She was grinning up at him, white teeth gleaming in the sun and turning to the yellow bot beside him. The words stuck in his voice box and he couldn't help but stare at her, mouth open.

"What do insecticons do in their spare time? Kickback and realx.."

It was a bad joke. A really bad one. But Sideswipe started laughing hard enough that his cooling fans kicked in. And while his brother didn't show it, he could feel the shock of the situation through their bond. And a tiny little spark of humor.

"Well sweetspark that was bad. But I would love to hear more." He murmed, smiling down at the shocked human. His brother beside him just stared down. 

"Well fuckadoddledoo. While I always wondered i wasn't prepared for that." She smirked back at him. "But there is more where that came from! What did the Wrecker say to the other when the Femme walked by?

Aww man, I so want to IMPACT-HER!"  
And with that one even Sunstreaker couldn't hide his grin. 

"You think that is funny? I heard that one vorns ago!" 

The grin on her face reached from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't seen an Transformers Soulmate AU and just needed one. And now, here it is. 
> 
> Maybe it wasn't the best idea to write this at four in the morning but I just couldn't resist. ~
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> earthsmightiestdinosaurs


End file.
